


Pretty Tied Up

by aleksrothis



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: TJ likes getting tied up. It's lucky Tom is so good at it then.





	Pretty Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/gifts).

> To storiesinthedark - I was very inspired by your pretty ropes suggestion! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks to eafay70 for the beta!

_Tom ties the first knot just above TJ’s chest line, then another about a hand’s width below that._

_TJ doesn’t remember this one from any of the videos he’s watched, so he makes a questioning sound._

_Tom smiles. “Can you be patient for me?” he says. “It’ll be worth it.”_

_“Mmm,” TJ agrees, eyes half-shut. “Just keep talking to me.” He loves the sound of Tom’s voice explaining what he is doing to him._

_“I can do that.” Tom ties a third knot at his navel and then a fourth just above TJ’s crotch. "This is just the set-up, I think you'll like it when I'm done."_

_TJ groans as Tom pulls the ends to either side of TJ’s crotch before slipping them between his legs. The pressure is a tease and he can feel himself getting hard._

_“Do you trust me?” he whispers in TJ’s ear. “One last knot, right where you’ll feel every shift.”_

_TJ trembles and nods. “Please, Tom.” He wishes he could ask Tom to touch him directly, but this is close enough._

_Tom ties the knot so it rests right between TJ’s cheeks. "Just going to loop this through and then we'll get to the good bit," Tom tells him. The ropes are still slack as they wrap around him, but TJ knows they will all tighten as he goes along, so doesn't make the mistake of asking for a tighter fit. This was the base, now comes the fun part._

_Moving smoothly, as though this was a familiar tie, Tom works the rope down, creating a series of diamonds between the prepared knots, all the way down to TJ’s crotch. TJ appreciates the skillful way his hands move and the murmured words as Tom checks up on him as he goes along._

_By the time Tom's done, TJ’s eyes are mostly closed and he's swaying on his feet. “Looking good, babe,” Tom tells him. “You want a look?”_

_Tom steps aside so TJ can admire his handiwork in the mirror. The ropes accentuate TJ’s chest, framing his pecs through his thin shirt, on down until there is a visible bulge in his briefs in the centre of the final diamond._

_Tom runs his big hands over TJ’s body, checking nothing is twisted or caught._

_TJ can't help but squirming, whining in the back of his throat at the touch everywhere but where he wants it most and knows he can't have._

_“Everything alright? Nothing hurts or is too much?” Tom is so good at taking care of him like this, a far cry from the situation he'd been in when he first came into the league._

_TJ shakes his head but pulls his hands up towards his hips, fingers fluttering where he half wanted to touch the ropes but wasn't sure if he should and half wanted them tied too and wasn't sure if he could._

_“You can feel it if you want,” Tom assures him._

_TJ shakes his head again, but manages words this time, not quite meeting Tom’s gaze. “I just don’t know where to put my hands?”_

_Tom smiles, as TJ had hoped he would, taking TJ’s wrists and pulling them behind his back. “You can keep them here for me, can't you?”_

_TJ licks his lips and nods, drinking in the sight. Tom is bigger than him and in the mirror he almost looks small in comparison. Tom’s strong hands holding his wrists steady. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have this, eyes falling shut again._

_Tom takes his time, at first tweaking the ropes and watching TJ’s reactions as the vibrations spread across the rest of his body, then pushing aside his clothes beneath the ropes and touching his exposed flesh. TJ’s nipples harden under his fingers and he pushes up into Tom’s touch._

Except that wasn't how it had actually ended. Tom had never touched him in a non-platonic way. Instead, once he'd been untied, TJ had hardly been able to wait until the door clicked shut behind Tom to get his hand on his cock and it hadn't take him long to come.

He had barely managed to make himself presentable again before Tom had returned and, though it must have been obvious what he had been doing, Tom hadn't said anything. If he was affected the same way, he’d never shown it.

TJ hates concussions. Lying in the dark, with nothing to do, every time fearing this is the one he doesn’t recover from. At the worst point even making it to the bathroom is a struggle, the room spinning around him. He has nothing but his own thoughts.

And they turn to Tom. TJ had never expected that the solution to his restless energy, a problem which had plagued him since college, was letting his teammate tie him up, but he couldn’t deny the results.

The first time it had happened had been on the flight back from Vegas after winning the cup. TJ had been pacing the aisle of the plane until Tom grabbed his wrist and pulled TJ into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around him to hold him still.

TJ had thought about it all summer and shortly into training camp they had come to an arrangement. TJ didn’t know how he’d gone so long without realising how good it felt to be restrained. He knew it helped Tom too. After he’d picked up the stupid suspension in pre-season, he’d confessed to TJ that it helped him focus, reminded him to be careful of his strength.

It had taken a few tries for TJ to work out what he wanted from it, what he liked best, and for Tom to trust that TJ would tell him if something wasn't working.

It had gotten to the point where even Tom just settling the first loop of the rope had TJ relaxing.

When Tom’s suspension was lifted early, TJ had joined the rest of the team in celebrating but he couldn’t help selfishly wondering if Tom would still have the same time for him. TJ didn’t want to give this up when they’d only just begun, it was the clearest he'd felt in years.

Which was, of course, when he got concussed. The final minutes of the game were a blur but TJ remembered the worried look in Tom’s eyes when he finally made it to the bench. The trainers quickly whisked him away after the buzzer so they didn’t get a chance to talk and TJ's not allowed screen time so he can't even text Tom.

He can still think about him, though. Tom had been so cautious at first, worried that he was pushing TJ into doing something he didn't understand.

Lauren had been ever-supportive, encouraging TJ to spend time with Tom, happy that he was more relaxed since this had started.

Even though he hates feeling so out of sorts from the concussion, TJ tries not to vent his frustration at Lauren. She has enough on her plate taking care of the girls, who aren't quite big enough to understand why Daddy can't play with them and needs them to be quiet.

It’s hard for TJ to put on the brave face his girls need and, despite knowing the mood swings are a side-effect of his concussion, he feels guilty. He tries to talk to Lauren about it, but he can’t seem to find the words right now to make her understand his fears, let alone his anger at how Morrissey got away without even a suspension when Tom had had the book thrown at him.

He misses being with the team, wouldn’t feel so bad about losing his composure with them but they have games to play without him.

Still, Lauren knows him well and he’s so grateful for her presence. She doesn’t handle him as well as Tom but she knows how to soothe him, runs her fingers through his hair and wraps herself around him at night.

Once he's well enough to be up and about, the jittery feeling doesn’t let up, but TJ's not allowed to do any exercise yet, still waiting for the world to tilt or spin around him, though it’s been days since the last time.

After a couple of days of him restlessly pacing around the house, Lauren tells him she's taking the girls out for the day and she has a surprise for him.

TJ probably shouldn't have been surprised when he opens the door to find Tom there, but he didn’t expect the strength of the relief he felt.

“I had a Thanksgiving plan,” Tom tells him once they're settled on the sofa with a drink. He presents TJ with a parcel. "Go ahead, open it," he says.

Ripping the paper reveals multiple lengths of rope in three colors: red, white and blue. The colors of the US flag but also, of course, Caps colors. TJ laughs even as he runs his fingers over the soft rope. “Well, it’s only a couple of weeks late.”

“So, you want me to use them on you?”

Of course TJ wants that but they’ve always played at Tom’s place before and he isn’t sure what they’d do if Lauren and the girls returned while they were occupied. He says as much to Tom, who reassures him that Lauren had said she’d be out all day and would text when she’s on her way back.

**

Tom doesn’t need TJ to lead the way to the spare room; he’s stayed over before when they’ve had too much to drink for him to be safe to drive. The bed’s made and Tom wonders if Lauren did that specially, when she’d invited him over.

It means a lot of Tom that Lauren is supportive of this and he doesn’t want to do anything to be unworthy of her trust. Seeing TJ’s hesitation, he’d have thought she’d have said something to TJ, but she knew him better, so Tom will trust her judgment.

“What am I taking off?” TJ asks.

“Everything,” Tom says. “If you want to.” He probably shouldn’t encourage this, but TJ is beautiful and he can’t turn down the opportunity to look his fill.

TJ sits down to strip. It worries Tom a little that he doesn't completely trust his balance yet, but he can work with that. He’d planned this tie to be one he could do with TJ laying down if necessary, but sitting will be easier.

“You can stay sitting down,” Tom tells him.

Tom had had time to plan this, to imagine how TJ will look and how best to show him off. He takes two lengths of rope, one white, one blue, making a tie around each of TJ’s thighs like a pair of garters and then looping them over his shoulders and tying a knot between his shoulder blades. Then he gets TJ to lay on his side so he can connect the ends back to the thighs, almost as though he’s wearing suspenders.

Tom carefully checks all the rope is sitting comfortably. “That okay, babe?”

TJ flexes his muscles, checking for any points of discomfort. Tom has impressed upon him the importance of letting him know about any numbness or sharp pain. Tom knows they’re taking a risk, though no greater than the one they take every time they step onto the ice, and he doesn’t want to have to explain to the team doctors how TJ got injured while he's supposed to be on IR - and even less so to the coaching staff.

“All good,” TJ tells him and Tom gets TJ to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. He takes a deep breath, then starts to work a chain of knots down from the rope garters to TJ’s ankles, looping the blue rope under the arches of his feet then back up the inside of his legs.

Tom knows this tie takes a little build-up but he thinks TJ has the patience to appreciate it as he slowly works the white rope up his calves and lower thighs, making a lattice pattern.

He can hear TJ’s breathing slow, watches as his shoulders loosen, the wrinkled line between his brows evening out. This is what he wanted, anything he can do to help TJ feel better.

Tom gets him to bend his knees, rotate his ankles. It is clear TJ is aware of the rope, but it doesn’t restrict his movement.

Tom has seen TJ in stockings at Halloween parties and stag nights and he’d been confident this look would appeal. From TJ’s reaction, the way he can’t seem to help running his hands down his legs, stroking the texture of the rope, the way it feels against his skin - it seems he was right.

He lets Tom turn him onto his side to connect the next rope then guides him into a seated position, knees bent, his feet flat on the bed. “Hold onto your knees if you need the balance,” he says.

If TJ leaned forward, he could feel the pressure of the rope under his feet. Tom knows TJ finds it reassuring to have the reminder that Tom is the one in control of everything he does and he isn’t going to let TJ hurt himself.

“How’s that, babe?” Tom asks.

“Feels good,” TJ tells him.

Tom doesn’t hide the satisfaction in his voice as he asks, “Do you want more?”

TJ doesn't hesitate, saying, “Of course."

Tom can't help but feel flattered by his enthusiasm. He picks up the red rope and pauses to appreciate the effect already. TJ always looks stunning but now, tied in his ropes, Tom finds him irresistible.

He starts to wrap the red rope around TJ’s chest, just under his nipples, looping it through then back around. He doesn't cinch it tight enough to restrict breathing as he works knots and loops down TJ’s abdomen, alternating direction as he creates a corset-like pattern down to TJ's waist.

It’s a great look on him, but Tom needs to be sure it’s comfortable, too. “Take a deep breath for me?” It takes a moment for TJ to response and Tom is about to reach for the shears when TJ does as instructed. Tom watches carefully but it doesn’t seem to be too restrictive. “How does that feel?” he checks anyway.

“All good,” TJ tells him, giddily.

“Where do you want your arms?” Tom asks. “In front or behind you?”

He knows TJ likes to have his arms tied, he says it makes it feel more like getting a hug, but given his recent concussion, Tom doesn’t want to do anything that would risk his balance.

TJ tilts his head to one side thoughtfully and takes his time responding. “In front,” he finally decides.

“That’s good,” Tom assures him. Laying him back down, Tom takes TJ's arms and makes the first loop around his wrists, checking he can still move his hands freely, then carefully wraps the blue rope around his forearms.

Tom carefully repeats the pattern of knots almost up to his elbows before tying the rope off and again checking TJ can move his fingers and doesn’t have any tingling in them before finally attaching the end of this rope to the one around his chest.

It leaves his whole body bound without being too restrictive. TJ can still move his hands and feet relatively freely, as Tom doesn't want to take risks with his safety and this way TJ will notice any pins and needles before it runs a chance of causing him any damage.

For the same reasons, even though Tom would love to put him in a proper suspension harness, he uses a limited amount of ties. He’s always loved doing this for his partners and now the challenge is to give TJ what he wants when he comes to him with increasingly complex online videos while not taking any chances of hurting him.

Tom likes it best when he can work out alternative ways to achieve the pretty effects without putting any strain on TJ's joints.

Tom runs his hands over TJ, chasing away the last of his tension and enjoying the effect of his work.

Despite knowing logically how much the concussion has been wearing on him, Tom is still surprised by how quickly TJ zones out, not answering when Tom asks, “How’re you doing?”

“TJ, I need you to stay awake, babe." Tom tries to keep his voice even, but he can feel the adrenaline kicking in. TJ’s only a couple of weeks off a concussion - what if something’s wrong?

TJ blinks up at him with a dopey smile as though he doesn't understand why Tom would be concerned.

“Don't want to,” TJ protests. “Feels good.”

Tom laughs, slightly relieved. “Okay, buddy. A little longer, then I'm going to have to untie you anyway.”

TJ pouts but Tom keeps running his hands across him, checking on the knots and crossover points again and TJ relaxes into the touch.

Tom wishes he could keep TJ like this longer, so at ease under his control, but they have other responsibilities. As usual, TJ makes a complaining sound when Tom starts to untie him just as carefully, his arms first, but he doesn’t resist.

He gets TJ to flex his wrists again to show he's good then TJ allows himself to be moved around so Tom can get to his chest next.

The rope corset comes off after and TJ takes a couple of full breaths as Tom moves onwards. When Tom reaches his waist, he realises TJ is hard.

Tom knows bondage can get some people that way, surely it isn't about him, but he can’t help wondering, hoping even. He hesitates, wanting to touch but knowing he shouldn't. Tom tries to ignore it, continuing to calmly unwrap the ropes around his legs.

TJ twitches as Tom's hands get close to his crotch, but he doesn't say anything so Tom is careful not to touch as he pulls the rope away. The rope suspenders and garters come off last and then TJ is laid out practically under him, completely naked and Tom aches with the desire to run his hands over him like this. 

Tom forces himself to pull away quickly. “I'll give you a minute,” he says, slipping out of the room.

He doesn't want to go far but he can't stand outside the door and listen to TJ jerking off. Tom can't let himself know what that sounds like or he won't be able to stop himself.

He doesn't have time for a cold shower but he splashes some cold water over his face and takes a few deep breaths, willing his own arousal away.

When Tom returns with a bottle of water and a handful of takeout menus, TJ looks flushed and his hair is in disarray but Tom isn’t sure he looks any more put together. “Do you want?-”

They’ve got into a habit of cuddling afterwards and Tom really enjoys that so he hopes he hasn’t made things weird by leaving in such a hurry.

When TJ doesn’t react any differently, Tom quickly gets over his hesitation and sits with his back against the pillows, letting TJ curl into him like normal. He strokes his fingers through TJ’s hair as they discuss their dinner options.

By the time Lauren returns, they’ve put away more Thai than is probably good for them and Tom feels better than he has since TJ went down. He doesn’t want to admit how much TJ means to him, how afraid he’d been on seeing him injured.

At some point they’re going to have to talk about this - about their feelings - but for now Tom carefully puts the whole incident into the box in his mind labelled ‘Do not think about.” In the meantime, Tom prepares to turn his attention to supporting TJ in getting back to game pace. The sooner TJ's playing again, the sooner things could get back to normal.

And maybe one day Tom will be brave enough to broach the subject.


End file.
